<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Liam’s Big Bad Wolf by ReignWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775661">Liam’s Big Bad Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignWrites/pseuds/ReignWrites'>ReignWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Liam Dunbar, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Dirty Talk, Flustered Liam Dunbar, Friends to Lovers, Good Theo Raeken, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Liam Dunbar, Protective Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken Has A Big Dick, Theo Raeken is Hung, Top Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignWrites/pseuds/ReignWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re out in the woods when Theo decides to strip out of his clothing and turn into a wolf. Liam didn’t mean to stare, but he can’t resist looking at Theo’s naked body. Then he catches a peak at what he’s packing, and Liam can’t get that image out of his head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Liam’s Big Bad Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! I’m new to the Teen Wolf fandom, and I instantly fell in love with this ship. I wanted to write for them, so this is my first piece of writing for them! I have a list of prompts I want to do for them, and I hope I have enough motivation and ideas to keep writing. I hope I portrayed them correctly and done them justice. I had this idea and thought it would fun to write as a one-shot.</p><p>This fic isn’t beta read, but I have looked it over myself! So any errors are mine. I don’t have anyone who’s willing to read my writing, so I need some friends from the Teen Wolf fandom!! If any of you guys want to chat and be friends you can hit me up on my Tumblr at @alpha-theo</p><p>Kudos and comments are very appreciated thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Liam sees it is when Theo is ready to shift into a wolf.</p><p>Liam was shining the light around the darkened area as he shuffles closer to Theo who was stripping out of his clothing and discarded the offending clothing aside. He took no shame and didn’t think twice about being naked in front of Liam as he crouches down, the palm of his hand laying flat against the dirt and patches of loose grass. Liam, on the other hand, is freaking out.</p><p>While Theo was stripping, the sudden movement diverted Liam’s attention away from the mission at hand to stare at the older boy’s muscled and well-defined body. Liam knew Theo was bulkier than him from the beginning, but seeing him naked rendered Liam breathless as he looked down at himself with a frown. He poked at his soft tummy through the cotton material of the maroon sweatshirt he was wearing. After being kicked out of lacrosse for having low grades, he didn’t have time to work out, being too busy with studying and trying to keep his grades up. Maybe he should start weight lifting again. Despite having Supernatural abilities, his species as a werewolf wasn’t going to help him with keeping the muscles. He had to work out for the results.</p><p>Liam looks back at Theo who was standing and already staring at him with a look of confusion. He must’ve picked up on Liam’s chemosignals, which irritated the younger boy, and he was sure his scent changed into something bitter. He was never good with scent or chemosignals, but Theo was a pro at it. What else was he better at?</p><p>If Theo noticed Liam’s change of mood, he didn’t utter a word about it. “I’m going for a quick search. Won’t take long,” Theo explains, and for God’s sake why is he still standing naked in front of Liam? “You think you’ll survive in the dark alone?” There was a hint of teasing in his tone as he smirks devilishly at the beta, but he also seemed reluctant to leave him alone.</p><p>Liam rolls his eyes, shining the light at Theo’s face to temporarily blind him to get back at him. The older boy flinches from the light and raises his hand to block out the brightness. “I’ll be fine.” He retorts, aiming his light downwards, and he instantly regrets it when his gaze follows the source.</p><p>Liam caught a glimpse of Theo’s dick before the older boy turns away and took the position prior to explaining what he was about to do. Liam’s brain couldn’t catch up what exactly happened until Theo was turning into a black wolf and rushed forward, breaking into a run and disappearing into the dark. It took Liam several seconds to register what happened, and he felt his face heat up while scrambling to move forward and head in a different direction to cover more ground. He trips over a couple of twigs but manages to catch himself before he tumbles to the ground.</p><p>All Liam could think was ‘oh my God Theo’s <em> hung.’</em></p><p>He’s blaming Mason for that choice of word. The slip up clouded Liam’s mind as he walks forward blindly. His thoughts were running wild as he tried to calm himself down and stop his racing heart. He was sure Theo would hear it and come running to ask what’s wrong. What the hell was he supposed to respond to that? <em> It’s nothing. I just saw how big your dick is, and that’s all I can think about. </em> Hell no. No. No. Nope. Yet, he couldn’t get it off his mind. That was insanely weird. Theo’s his <em> best friend </em> and <em> lives </em> with him. They have this weird appetency between them ever since Theo redeemed himself. He should be used to seeing him naked. Well, he never was, and seeing his dick didn’t help <em> at all. </em>He should focus on where he’s going because he doesn’t know where exactly he is now.</p><p>Liam stops in his tracks and shines the flashlight around with a frown tugging on his lips. He sighs. “I’m lost.” He tries to use his hearing as he walks back, trying to retrace his steps. He was searching for Theo’s heartbeat or the sound of cars driving by and beeping, but he couldn’t hear anything. It was dead silent, and it frightened him. He picks up his pace and felt his heartbeat spike up in panic. He was straining to hear in the wrong direction and so focused in his panic he didn’t realize where he was walking until his knees buckled when his foot was met with the edge of the cliff.</p><p>Liam lets out a shout of surprise as his foot slid against the rocks and loses balance. His arms shot up upwards to grab at <em> something. Anything.</em></p><p>“Liam!”</p><p>Suddenly, Liam was pulled back by his hoodie and arms wrapped around him as the pair tumbled to the floor with a loud grunt coming from the boy underneath. Liam wraps his arms around the warm body and screws his eyes, breathing in deeply through his nose. Trying to calm his beating heart from exploding out of his chest.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>The voice was soft and laced with concern, trying to coax him to talk by running his fingers, gentle far too gentle, through his long strands of hair. Liam raises his head and cracks an eye, staring down at Theo who was looking at him with a worried frown and furrowed eyebrows. He looks back towards the edge of the cliff then back at Theo. “Yeah. I didn’t know where I was going,” he admitted sheepishly.</p><p>“I noticed. I could hear your heartbeat from a mile away.” Theo points out.</p><p>Liam realizes he’s still on top of a very naked Theo and scrambles onto his feet. “Sorry. Was freaking out.” He reaches his hand out and Theo’s calloused hand grips it tightly before pulling himself up onto his feet. “Did you find anything?” He asks to try and steer his mind elsewhere. Preferably not downwards.</p><p>Theo shakes his head. “No.” He dusts the dirt off his arms and grimaces. He would need a shower. “No sightings of danger here.”</p><p>“Good. Let’s keep it that way.” Liam sighs as he looks around until he finds his flashlight. “I wanna go home.” His voice came out in a whiney tone as he crouches down and grabs his flashlight. He wasn’t very keen on waking up early for school tomorrow now that he lost a couple of hours of sleep.</p><p>Theo chuckles. “I need to get my clothes then we can go home.” He was about to crouch when Liam made a noise of protest.</p><p>“What if I get lost?” Liam asks hurriedly and stands by Theo’s side before he could runoff.</p><p>“Then don’t.”</p><p>“Did you not see what just happened? I almost fell off a cliff!” Liam gestures wildly at the cliff.</p><p>“You’re right. You’ll end up dying without me.” Theo huffs out a sound of soft laughter as he shakes his head. Amusement was radiating off of him in waves.</p><p>“Hey!” Liam glares at the older boy whose smile only grew wider. “Just lead the way. We’ll get your clothes then go back to your truck.”</p><p>“Alright. Come on, Little Wolf.” Theo turns back into a wolf and Liam has to keep his flashlight on him so he wouldn’t lose sight of him. His sleek black fur blended into the dark too much. For a moment, Liam wonders how soft Theo’s fur was, and his fingers itched to reach out and pet him.</p><p>Liam grabs Theo’s clothes when they found them then they start to back towards the road. When Theo shifts back into his human form, Liam tosses him his clothes and jumps into the passenger’s seat before the other boy would see the pink blush creeping up onto his face. He still couldn’t get the image of Theo’s dick out of his head, and it frustrated him. He wasn’t going to give Theo the satisfaction of Liam being head over heels for the other boy because he was. He definitely was, but he wasn’t going to tell Theo that.</p><p> </p><p>• • •</p><p> </p><p>The second time Liam sees it is when Theo is only wearing a pair of gym shorts. Not necessarily his dick but the outline of it.</p><p>Liam has been avoiding the weight lifting room because his motivation to exercise diminished the moment he took joy in having free time after studying and fighting off Supernatural forces. He hadn’t planned on going back there all school year because he could deal with it during Summertime. He wanted to enjoy his time and focus on his other hobbies. The only reason why Liam entered the weightlifting room in the school is that Theo is there and the beta bought him food.</p><p>Liam pushes open the door and his eyes widen when he spots a shirtless Theo doing pull-ups. There was a coat of sweat glistening on his body and it took a while for Liam to notice he was gaping at Theo. He slams his mouth shut and raises the paper bag. “I bought food!”</p><p>“I’ll be with you in a minute.” Theo murmurs then his lips start to move inaudibly to indicate he was counting.</p><p>Liam didn’t mean to stare. He truly didn’t, but he couldn’t help it. He was finding the chimera attractive the more he stared at him and the way his muscles flexed. Then his eyes roam down Theo’s body, towards the hairy trail that ended by the waistband of his shorts. He notices the bulge and it brings him back to the night he and Theo were searching for any threats. His mind became occupied with what Theo was packing and Liam had to slap his hand across his forehead. He winces at the sharp pain and frowns while rubbing at the sore spot. <em> Get yourself together, </em>he thought angrily.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Theo to let go of the bar and drop down on the ground. He grabs a sweat towel from the nearby chair and wipes the beads of sweat off his face before setting the towel on his shoulder. “What’d you get me?” Theo asks while glancing at Liam.</p><p>“Uh…” Liam swallows as he opens the bag and takes out a burger. “Is this okay, or did you want something healthy?” He asks. Unlike Liam, Theo was actually trying to build muscle, which meant eating a lot of protein. <em> Healthy </em>protein. Liam was just tired of his strict diet and wanted to eat whatever the hell he wanted. He would burn off the calories later.</p><p>“Hell yeah.” Theo smiles. “I’m going to take a shower. I’ll meet you outside?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Liam nodded like an eager puppy before leaving the weight room. He leaves the school building and finds an empty table near the entrance. He sits down on it and taps his knuckles against the scratched off paint as he waits for Theo. He could eat without him, but he wanted to hang out with the older boy before he left for work. He didn’t want to think about the lonely day he was going to have because his parents would be at work as well. It’s a school night so inviting Mason and Corey was out of the question.</p><p>Eventually, Theo emerges from the entrance with dark strands of wet hair falling onto his face. The look made him look soft, and Liam’s heart swells when Theo gives him that smile. Not the malicious smile he aimed towards the other pack members as if he was planning on choking them to death in their sleep if they ever mess with him. The smile that was reserved for Liam only. Soft-spoken. Perfect. Theo makes his way over to Liam and sits down across from him.</p><p>“What? There’s something on my face?” Theo asks, reaching out and rubbing his hand over his face.</p><p>“No,” Liam says quickly while reaching his hand into the paper bag. “Can I not stare?” His tone grew defensive as he practically shoves the burger into Theo’s hands.</p><p>Theo’s body was shaking with laughter. “It’s creepy. Don’t get defensive, Little Wolf.” He unwraps his burger and takes a bite out of it.</p><p>Liam scoffs and tries to hide his flustered state. He hands Theo his order of fries and takes his soft drink out of the plastic cup holder, setting it in front of the chimera who was devouring his hamburger. Huh, maybe he should’ve started on his burger. “That’s disgusting. Slow down. The burger isn’t going anywhere.” Liam hid his smile by biting into his burger.</p><p>“You’re disgusting.” Theo shoots back without any heat behind the words.</p><p>Liam rolls his eyes. “Real mature.”</p><p>“Says you,” Theo smirks. He laps at the pad of his thumb to lick off the ketchup, and Liam’s brain stops working for a split second as his gaze shifts downwards to Theo’s perfectly shaped lips. “You’re a whiner, and you always whine like a child when you don’t get something you want.”</p><p>“I don’t!” As if on cue, Liam whines in protest. Theo quirks an eyebrow and stares at the younger boy who proved his statement. “Ugh, whatever.” He throws a fry at Theo who shoots back at him with a used balled-up napkin.</p><p>Liam’s thoughts about what happened earlier were long forgotten as the pair bickered back and forth and ignored the stares they were receiving from other students. Every now and then Theo would scowl at them to make them walk faster and avert their gazes.</p><p> </p><p>• • •</p><p> </p><p>The third time Liam sees it is when Mason dares them to compare their dick sizes.</p><p>Did Liam hear that right? Yes, yes he did. From the glimpse, he’s seen of Theo’s dick he was way bigger than Liam who was barely average size, but he’s a teenager! Then again, Theo is a teenager with an impressive size.</p><p>Liam couldn’t take it anymore and rant to Mason about it. He claimed it was bothering him and had a theory about the Dread Doctors’ experiment made Theo’s length grow. Mason had cackled so loudly to the point where he started to wheeze. Corey was worried for a second when he joined them while Liam burned hotly. After Mason was done, he informed Corey about what Liam said, which made Corey grin.</p><p>“Just to let you know, it wasn’t the experiment. It’s probably just Theo.” Corey had said.</p><p>That information <em> did not </em>make it any better. It made it much worse.</p><p>So during one night, while the four of them were having a movie night, Mason thought it would be a good idea to place a bet.</p><p>“My money’s on Theo having a bigger penis.” Mason slams a five-dollar bill on the table. “Whoever has a bigger penis wins all.” They already knew Theo was going to win, but Liam was confused about <em> why </em>he wanted to place the bet.</p><p>“What?!” Liam gasps and flushes red.</p><p>“Theo.” Corey tosses a ten-dollar bill on the table.</p><p>Theo smirks while standing up from the couch. He wouldn’t pass any opportunity to win some money, especially with his budget being too tight. The realization makes Liam frown. Still, he wasn’t sure what the couple was trying to get at. They already knew Theo was hung unless…</p><p>They want to know the exact measurement, and honestly? Liam wanted to know as well.</p><p>“Why not? Liam, you got a ruler?” Theo asks in a neutral tone as if he hadn’t asked Liam a very innocent question to an inappropriate outcome.</p><p>“Uhm— yeah!” Liam shoots Mason and Corey a glare who was grinning at him before he and Theo walk up the stairs to Liam’s bedroom. The younger boy grabs the ruler from his pencil holder. “So—”</p><p>Theo snatches the ruler from him and drags the zipper down off his denim jeans. Liam was frozen in his spot as he stares at Theo’s hands who continued to unbutton his jeans. He slips his hand inside the waistband of his black boxers and pulls out his cock.</p><p>“Oh my God!” Liam exclaims while looking away, screwing his eyes shut. The image of Theo’s cock was imprinted in his mind, and it didn’t help when the older boy chuckled behind him.</p><p>“Relax, Liam.” There was the sound of a zipper before Theo hands him the ruler. “Your turn.”</p><p>Liam stares wide-eyed at Theo and averts his gaze, feeling his face heat up. Curse Theo and his impeccable charm. He knew how to get Liam all riled up without even trying to. “Can y-you,” he stutters, “can you leave? Please? I need p-privacy.”</p><p>“Sure.” Theo shrugs. He pulls open the door and closes it behind him when he steps out. Once his footsteps fade away into a feeble thud, Liam quickly works on unbuttoning his jeans with shaking hands.</p><p>Liam huffs and rolls up the sleeves of his jean jacket before shoving his hand into his boxers and taking out his flaccid cock. He places the ruler beside his cock to measure it before tossing aside with a frustrated groan. He hates his best friends. He tucks himself in and walks through the bedroom door, going down the stairs.</p><p>Three sets of eyes stare up at him with a questioning gaze when he gets to the bottom of the staircase. Liam sighs in defeat and mumbles inaudibly. Theo leans in with a wicked smirk on his stupid smug face. “Huh? We didn’t catch that,” he teases.</p><p>Liam knows damn well Theo could hear him with his wolf hearing, but he wanted him to say it out loud. “Five inches.” He crosses his arms as he plops down on the couch next to Theo. He was staring straight ahead, annoyance clear on his expression.</p><p>“Average size. Nothing to be ashamed about.” Mason points out then turns his attention to Theo. Liam reaches out and grabs his can of soda, taking a sip of it. “What about you?”</p><p>“Eight and a half inches.”</p><p>Liam spits out his soda all over the carpet floor, receiving a look of disgust from Theo. “Seriously? Your mom’s going to kill you.” The older boy shakes his head as he stretches his legs out in front of him.</p><p>“Intense,” Mason murmures.</p><p>“Liam wasn’t kidding,” Corey says, making Liam throw his empty can at him.</p><p>Theo glances at Liam with a questioning gaze. “Wasn’t kidding about what?” He asks in a curious tone.</p><p>“He was thinking the Dread Doctors somehow made your penis longer because you were their science experiment,” Mason explains, and Liam was ready to lunge at him if it weren’t for the smirk Theo had.</p><p>“Really Liam?” Theo chuckles lowly.</p><p>“I was just surprised, okay!” Liam grew defensive. “You guys are dicks.”</p><p>“Apparently I’m a big dick.” Theo’s snarky response made Liam punch him on the shoulder, but the chimera barely flinched from the contact considering it wasn’t that hard. “Gentlemen. It seems like I won.” Theo slams his hand on the dollar bills and folds them in half before tucking them into his pocket.</p><p>“It’s not fair! You guys just love to torture me.” Liam glares at the couple who merely snickered in amusement, making the beta pout.</p><p>“Don’t take it personally, Little Wolf. You’re just irresistible. It’s impossible to not make fun of you.” Theo nudges his shoulder against Liam and smiles at him, and damn Theo, Liam smiles back at him.</p><p> </p><p>• • •</p><p> </p><p>The fourth time Liam sees it is when they’re in the locker rooms.</p><p>It was after school, on school grounds for God’s sake when Theo tosses Liam his truck keys and claims he will take a quick shower after lacrosse practice. Yes, lacrosse practice. Theo was in lacrosse and one of their best players, which wasn’t a surprise to Liam. Being a chimera made him better than the humans, and Theo didn’t care if it was classified as ‘cheating’( according to Scott and Stiles it was). Watching Theo practice while he did his homework on the benches made Liam miss playing lacrosse. The sport was a stress reliever for him during his first two years of high school until he found other hobbies that helped with his IED.</p><p>The school was deserted, everyone had gone home, except for a few security guards. Speaking of, where are they? They usually bid their goodbyes to the pair when they left the building. They stayed a little while longer after practice for Theo to finish his homework along with the beta. Liam shakes the thought away as he shoves his textbooks into his locker before shutting it and locking it with shaking hands. Why is he so nervous? Now that he thinks about it, Theo seemed on edge and didn’t want to leave Liam alone too long. He had a look of uncertainty when he said he would take a shower, and Liam had let him. He likes the chimera, but he isn’t going to tolerate his overwhelming scent of sweat in the truck with him.</p><p>Liam looks down at his shaking hand and balls his hand into a tight fist, shoving it into the pocket of his blue denim jeans. His thumb rubs over Theo’s keys as he makes his way to the double doors, his shoulders hunched up from tension. Was it his wolf instincts that sense danger nearby?</p><p>With his other hand, he grabs the handle of the metal door and is about to push it open when he feels the overwhelming pain of being electrocuted all over his body. The pain starts on his back but it quickly spreads throughout his body. He lets out an involuntary shout of pain as he crumbles to the ground, slamming his head face-first onto the pavement.</p><p>“Help me contain him!” The hunters didn’t let him breathe before a pair of footsteps ran towards them and another electric current continued to shock him. He cries out in pain and slams his fist against the ground. He flashes his eyes, and he bares his sharp fangs as a flood of anger starts bubbling up inside of him. The electric currents were off him, but a foot shoots up and kicks him in his face, making him whine and collapse onto the floor.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Liam strains to turn his head to look at the source of the voice to only find Theo flashing his golden eyes and baring his teeth at the hunters. His heart rate spikes up in a panic. “Theo! No!” His voice was hoarse, and he coughs violently.</p><p>“I think you were looking for me. Seen the dead bodies piling up?” Theo smirks. “That was me,” he taunts.</p><p>Of fucking course he doesn’t listen. Of <em> fucking </em>course. He has to play the hero, and that frightens Liam. He didn’t want Theo to get hurt. Not anymore. The dead bodies in the forest weren’t their fault. It wasn’t Theo’s fault, but he wants the hunters to hurt him instead of Liam. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. He’s such an idiot, but Liam couldn’t do anything to obviate the attack.</p><p>Liam pushes himself up from the ground just in time to watch as the hunters aim their electric currents at the chimera. Theo is quick to dodge their attack and slide in between them. He makes his way towards Liam and picks him up. “Just like old times huh?” He grins. Why did he have to make a joke right now? When Liam is worrying over him? When Liam’s in pain.</p><p>“I-I it hurts.” Liam frowns. His hand and shoulders twitch every so often. Now to think of it, ever since half of their pack members left Liam has felt weaker without them, especially without Scott. Theo didn’t have time to respond before shoving Liam aside and hissing in pain when one of the hunters sliced his abominable area with a sharp blade. He kicks her on the stomach. The force of his kick makes her tumble to the ground with a groan. The electric current slips out of her grip through limp fingers. It was luck. Luck. <em> Luck. </em>Liam thinks widely as he watches Theo grab the electric current and shock the hunters, rendering them insensible with a last shout from them.</p><p>Theo has his claws out, raising his hand and ready to slice them open if it weren’t for Liam’s hand stopping him. “You can’t. You’re not that person anymore.” His voice was gentle. Too gentle.</p><p>Theo stares at Liam for a couple of seconds before retracting his claws. He steps back and stares down at the hunters.</p><p>“I’ll call the sheriff and tell him what happened,” Liam explains. He was already taking his cell phone out and accessing his contacts list to dial Sheriff Stilinski.</p><p>“I’m going to take a fucking shower.” Theo murmurs, stalking away without a look back. That’s when Liam realizes Theo had changed into different clothing before saving him...again.</p><p>After explaining what happened to the sheriff and informing him about the new hunters, Liam tucks his cell phone away and walks back to the locker room. The only source of sound is coming from the spray of water in the showers. Being mindful of giving Theo privacy, Liam stops where the older boy’s gym bag was. “Are you okay? I saw her knife caught you” He speaks up in a curious tone.</p><p>“Yeah. She didn’t cut too deep, and it wasn’t laced with wolfsbane. The wound is healed now,” Theo responds.</p><p>They stay silent until Theo shuts off the water and emerges from the showers with a towel wrapped around his waist. The sight of his half-naked state makes Liam turn away and feel his face heat up.</p><p>Theo sighs. “I know we should’ve just left.”</p><p>The statement makes Liam look back at him with a questioning gaze. “What?”</p><p>“I had a bad feeling in my gut, but I thought I was being paranoid for no reason. Until I heard your shout. I ran out of the locker rooms and saw them towering over you just electrocuting you. They were going to keep at it until you passed out or died.” Theo shakes his head and runs his hand through his wet hair. “We should’ve just left.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t beat yourself up over it.” Liam walks towards Theo. Too close. So close to the point where he can feel the heat radiating off of Theo after his hot shower. So close he can see the droplets on his face he so badly wants to lick off with his wet tongue. “We couldn’t have known.” He reassures the chimera.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“No,” Liam says  a little too harshly. Who does he think he is? Playing hero and trying to state the hunters were his fault. Absolutely ridiculous. “Thank you for saving me...again.”</p><p>“It was the only thing that felt right,” Theo whispers.</p><p>Felt right? Liam was thinking about the times Theo saved his ass countless times during the war, and he continues to save him. He didn’t stop one bit. He didn’t stop to <em> think </em> he might’ve gotten hurt badly if the hunters had the upper hand. It was pure <em> luck. </em>“You could’ve gotten hurt,” he blurts out.</p><p>Theo shrugs, strands of wet hair stuck to his forehead, but he makes no move on changing into clean clothing. He’s just standing there and staring at Liam as if he’s the most important thing in the world. “They were hurting you,” Theo points out as if it makes sense. As if Liam’s life is more important than Theo’s. “And I’m fine. I’m already healed.”</p><p>“You could’ve seriously gotten hurt!” Liam protests. He’s fraught with fear about the thought of seeing Theo hurt or possibly dead. Long ago, he wouldn’t think twice about the chimera, but that was before. Liam grew to care for him, and he considered him as his best friend. More than a best friend.</p><p>“I don’t care! They were hurting you!”</p><p>Theo doesn’t care about himself when it comes to Liam. He would put himself in the crossfire if it means Liam would be safe. That was evident in the time they spent together. Why? Why did Theo have to be so selfless now? It worries Liam so much, and it leaves him agitated. He was waiting with halted breathing as he watched Theo defeat the hunters. Why did he have to save Liam? Why did he stay? Why did he look at Liam with so much fondness and care in his piercing blue eyes that once held hatred for his pack? He comes into Liam’s life and ruins everything for him with his far gentle touch and comforting presence. God damnit Theo makes him smile whenever he is around, and when he isn’t, Liam is left wondering when the other will be back. Theo, the one who drives Liam everywhere. The one who takes care of him when Liam isn’t capable of taking care of himself after the war. The one who lights up at the sight of mint chocolate chip ice cream. At first, Liam thought Theo was ridiculous until he tried it, finding himself loving mint chocolate chip ice cream. Theo who stays up with him to binge-watch all the DC TV shows and play video games. Theo who defended Liam against the pack when they disapproved of him when he took the chimera in.</p><p>The realization became evident in Liam’s mind.</p><p>He loves Theo.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Fuck. Did he say that out loud?</p><p>Theo looks so startled and stares wide-eyed at the beta with his heartbeat skyrocketing. Liam grew concerned, and for a split second, he thought Theo was going to have a stroke or run away from him. Make up some dumb excuse before dressing quickly and bolting out of the locker rooms without sparing Liam a glance, but then Theo smiles softly at him. He gives him his signature Theo dazzling smile that makes Liam weak in the knees and his heart flutter from warmth.</p><p>“I love you too,” Theo whispers so silently Liam thought he imagined it. Until the chimera steps forward and pins Liam with his stern gaze. His hot body is pressed against Liam’s, and Theo tilts his head down, glancing between his eyes and lips. “This okay?” His breath was hot against Liam, and all the beta could do is nod eagerly. Theo grins at his enthusiastic response before brushing his lips against Liam’s. It was soft and chaste until Liam grew impatient and pressed his lips against Theo’s in a bruising kiss.</p><p>Their bodies were flushed together. Liam’s sure his shirt is covered in water from Theo’s shower, but he doesn’t care. His greedy hands roam all over Theo’s muscular figure and miles of tanned skin. Theo’s hands lower onto Liam’s hips and grips them tightly while flicking his tongue against Liam’s bottom lip, eliciting a feeble gasp from the younger boy. Suddenly, a tongue is making its way through his parted lips, and he has to hold onto Theo’s strong biceps to keep his knees from buckling. The older boy licks at every sensitive spot he could find, and Liam wants more. He wants Theo right now.</p><p>As if reading his mind, Theo pulls away to take Liam’s shirt off and unbuckles his belt, sliding the accessory through the hoops of his denim jeans. Liam watches with wide eyes as Theo makes quick work on tugging his jeans and boxers off and discarding the clothing aside.</p><p>Theo smirks as he lets his towel pool around his ankles. His cock is already half hard, and this time, Liam is able to stare at his cock without shame. “You like what you see, baby wolf?” He asks seductively while stepping into Liam’s personal space.</p><p>“Y-yes!” Liam squeaks and moves his hands to grip Theo’s biceps again because he can. He fucking loves the view.</p><p>Theo places the palm of his hand against Liam's soft tummy, and his smirk turns into a smile as he rubs over the soft spot. Liam is definitely not as muscular as Theo. Not anymore anyway. “Cute,” the older boy murmurs. “You’re so cute.”</p><p>Liam blushes at Theo’s compliment and averts his gaze. He feels Theo’s fingers lift his head and smiles down at the beta. “Eyes up here, pup. Don’t shy away from me now.” He smirks.</p><p>Liam wraps his arms around Theo’s shoulders and makes a small noise when Theo picks him up by gripping his thighs and pinning him against the lockers a little roughly. Liam’s quick to wrap his legs around Theo’s waist and lean  his head back when the older boy starts to kiss and nip at his neck. The sensation makes Liam’s body heat up and feel tingly all over. When he feels Theo’s hard stomach rub against his fully hard cock, the beta moans quietly and lets his eyes flutter shut.</p><p>They stay in that position for a while. Liam lets Theo suck bruises into his neck and collarbones, both knowing they would disappear when Liam’s healing took over. He wishes they wouldn’t though because he wants to see Theo’s claim on him.</p><p>Theo raises his head and looks into Liam’s blue eyes. There’s pure unadulterated lust in his eyes as he stares at the beta. “I’m going to fuck you so good, Little Wolf.” Theo’s rough sonorous voice sends shivers down Liam’s body. He gently places Liam back on the ground and smirks at him. “On your knees.”</p><p>Liam listens to Theo’s behest by dropping down onto his knees. The chimera seems to take relish in how quickly Liam listens to his order. Theo walks behind him and presses his hand in between Liam’s shoulder blades. He gently pushes him down until the side of Liam’s face is plastered on the stone floor. “Tell me to stop whenever you don’t feel comfortable,” Theo whispers. It’s the only warning Liam gets before the warmth is gone, but he does let out a quiet ‘okay.’</p><p>Liam hears rustling behind him, but he can’t look far enough to see what Theo is doing, so he waits with halted breathing and anticipation vibrating in his bones. He doesn’t have to wait long until he feels Theo’s hand circling his wrists and tugging them behind his back. Now that he doesn’t have his hands to brace himself, most of his weight is on his knees, that is starting to ache, but he’s able to handle it, and his face. He feels Theo securing his wrists with leather, and it takes him a moment to realize it’s his belt that is bounding his wrists together.</p><p>Liam can’t move his hands, but he finds that he doesn’t care. It only excites him even more, especially when he feels a wet finger prodding his taunt entrance. He must be in his own head because when did Theo grab lube? He whines and tries to pull away from the finger, but he’s stopped with a tight grip on his bound wrists. “Don’t move, pup.” Theo’s voice sounds hoarse and ragged as if he’s trying to control himself. “I’m going to make you feel so good,” he promises.</p><p>Liam takes deep breaths and tries to relax as he feels Theo’s slicked up finger rub at his entrance before pushing in gently. The sensation is odd and unfamiliar, but it’s not uncomfortable. It only becomes pleasurable when Theo starts to pump his finger in and out of Liam. The beta’s heavy breathing is the result of the pleasure rather than being nervous. How was he missing out on this? He feels incredible, but he thinks it’s because of Theo who’s pleasing him. He feels a second finger inside him and Theo scissors him open.</p><p>“Oh, God,” Liam moans.</p><p>“I prefer Theo.” The smug bastard pumps his fingers inside roughly at that statement.</p><p>“Oh, Theo!” Liam moans again and starts to push back against Theo’s thick fingers who knows how to finger the younger boy so perfectly. He knows the perfect pace, the way to twist his fingers that leaves Liam howling. “Do that again!” He pleads.</p><p>“Hm? This?” Theo asks while hitting his prostate again. Liam’s erection is practically screaming because of how close he is already, and Theo barely started. Maybe it’s because he never once touched himself down there.</p><p>“Fuuuuck yes.” Liam digs his fingernails into the palms of his hands and his toes curl in the right way as Theo continues his movement.</p><p>Theo adds a third finger then a fourth finger, but his movements have become slow and deep. Now he’s avoiding his prostate altogether, which makes Liam huff in frustration. He was so <em> close. </em>He was about to cum.</p><p>Theo chuckles behind him. “Patience, baby. I’m not done with you yet.” He pulls his fingers out and Liam <em> whines </em>at the loss of contact. “You’re such an eager pup. You want my cock inside you so bad huh?”</p><p>“Yes!” Because Liam can’t deny that. He’s been wanting Theo’s cock ever since he first saw it out in the woods before he shifted into a wolf. “Please, Theo. I need it. I need you.” He pleads as he shoves his ass back. He doesn’t have the energy to lift himself, but he hopes his demands are enough.</p><p>Theo grips his hips and guides himself inside Liam, penetrating him. His cock is so much <em> bigger </em>than his fingers he feels like he’s being split open. “Fuuuck!” Liam breathes in heavily through his nose and squeezes his eyes shut.</p><p>Once Theo is buried inside Liam, all they could do is pant heavily and wait as Liam adjusts to Theo’s size. There was pain mixed in with pleasure, but eventually, the pain dulls away, and Liam is pushing back against Theo again. “Move,” he practically demands.</p><p>“Mm fuck. You’re so bossy,” Theo chuckles before bottoming out and slamming back into Liam. The sharp movement makes Liam surge forward with a gasp. Theo starts up a slow and deep pace that leaves Liam whining in his throat. He feels his claws come out, and they’re digging into his palm. He doesn’t even register the pain. He’s so lost in the pleasure, but Theo stops his thrusts.</p><p>“Breathe, Baby Wolf. You’re hurting yourself.” Theo rubs his back gently until Liam gets control over his breathing and retracts his claws. The crescent moon shapes begin to heal, and he loosens his hold to keep from hurting himself again. Theo covers Liam’s back with his body and places a hand on the back of Liam’s neck, holding him down in a possessive and dominant stance. His other hand grips Liam’s hips in a bruising hold. The beta’s body practically yearns to submit, but he doesn’t have enough room to bare his neck in the way he wants to.</p><p>Theo starts up his pace again, but it’s more rapid and rough. He snaps his hips forward, pinning Liam further onto the ground and rocks his hips. He starts to feel the pain on his knees, but it quickly turns to a dull ache as he gets lost in the pleasure. He can feel his cock aching to be touched, but he can’t find the right words to plead with Theo.</p><p>“Look at you, Little Wolf. Submitting to me so fucking easily.” There’s pride in Theo’s voice, and Liam feels the corner of his lips twitch in satisfaction. His mouth drops open, and he lets out loud moans when Theo manages to find his prostate again. “I wonder how Scott’s going to react when he finds out I have his little beta begging for my cock to fill him up.”</p><p>The pure <em> filth </em>that’s pouring out of Theo’s mouth makes Liam moan even louder. He didn’t know he was one for dirty talk, but it seems like he’s been surprising himself this whole time. He only likes being tied up when it’s for sexual activities. Fuck, he’s so hard he could feel precum drizzling down his cock the more Theo fucks into him. The chimera lets out a few grunts of pleasure and Liam could feel Theo’s claws on his neck. They’re not breaking his skin, they’re only there to keep the beta pinned to the ground, prickling his skin.</p><p>Theo chuckles darkly, and there’s a hint of a forming smirk as he says, “I know Stiles will be pissed.” Theo bringing up his best friends’ names should be a mood killer, but it only amplifies Liam’s arousal. He’s so tired of Scott and Stiles treating him like a kid who doesn’t know any better. He would pay money to see the looks on their faces when they realize Theo had fucked Liam in the lockers room.</p><p>“Theo! I’m so close. Please,” Liam whines.</p><p>“Fuck, me too.” Theo murmurs as he drags his fangs against his skin. Liam’s breath hitch at the sensation, but he makes no move to protest. “I want to stake my claim on you so badly, but that’s a conversation for another day.” He licks over the spot he formed white scratches with his fangs, making Liam shiver.</p><p>Theo’s warmth is gone, and he grabs Liam’s hips, thrusting in and out of him at a rough pace with quiet grunts of pleasure. Liam, on the other hand, was anything but quiet. He’s a loud and talkative person as it is, which only means he’s also loud during sex, and he ain’t afraid to moan louder and beg Theo to fuck him harder until he cums. If anyone else were at the school, he was certain they would be able to hear them.</p><p>Theo wraps his arm around Liam’s waist and starts stroking his cock. He only has to tug his erection a couple of times before Liam is cumming hard against the pavement and screaming out Theo’s name. “Yes, baby. That’s it,” he coos then starts to moan when Liam clenches around his cock so perfectly.</p><p>“You’re so fucking tight and perfect.” Is the last thing Theo says before he thrusts deep inside Liam and cums with a deep and loud groan.</p><p>The younger boy can feel Theo’s cum filling him up, and it makes Liam whine at how over sensitive he’s become after his orgasm. Theo gently rocks his hips back and forth before pulling out of Liam. He flinches at the movement and groans quietly. All he could feel is pain now, and he couldn’t get himself to move. How a sight he must be; being bent over with cum leaking out of his hole, bounded wrists, flushed cheeks, and his chest heaving from trying to catch his breath.</p><p>Theo wraps his hand around Liam’s wrist, and in an instant, his pain is gone. He sighs in relief when he realizes Theo has taken his pain away. He lets himself be manhandled once Theo removes the leather belt from his wrists. The older boy grins at him before surging forward to kiss him on the lips. “That was amazing. You were amazing.” He admits while rubbing his nose against Liam’s.</p><p>“You too.” Liam hums and closes his eyes as he leans against Theo for support. He could feel exhaustion weighing down on him, but he knows they’ll have to get up and go home soon. “I didn’t realize how much of a kinky bastard you are.” He has a thoughtful look on his face with pursed lips. “I like it,” he adds after a beat of silence.</p><p>Theo chuckles as he wraps his arms around Liam. “I’m glad I didn’t freak you out so much. I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to try it, and you were so quick to listen to me.” He smirks afterwards. “That’s also a conversation for another time. I just hope I didn’t go too far.”</p><p>Liam shakes his head. “No. It was all new to me, but I liked it. I already know I’m going to feel sore tomorrow.”</p><p>“Good.” Theo kisses Liam’s shoulder and neck as he nips at it gently. Liam finds the older boy’s hand and intertwines their fingers. He looks down at their joined hands and smiles gently. “You’ll eventually get used to it, Little Wolf,” Theo continued.</p><p>“Does that make you my Big Bad Wolf?” Liam questions, and it makes Theo laugh.</p><p>Scott and Stiles were going to kill him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>